<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After by Imhavingbaddreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591545">After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhavingbaddreams/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams'>Imhavingbaddreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, No Angst, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhavingbaddreams/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One all was said and done, and Bill and Ted had returned to the present, it was a clear night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterNamedClora/gifts">AWriterNamedClora</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!!!!!!<br/>HI HELLO!!! SO BASICALLY THIS A GIFT FOR ONE OF MY ABSOLUTE BEST MATES!!!!! HAPPY B DAY SAS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!! </p><p>*Aggressive air guitar*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When all was said and done, and they'd avoided getting stuck potentially in either the present or the past, Bill and Ted glanced at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So…wanna watch the stars?" Bill asked, with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin he got in reply from Ted, told him the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here they were; sitting on the slightly damp grass, staring into the sky; It was slightly cloudy, but neither of them minded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that whole time–travel–to–not–fail–our–history–class, huh?" Bill joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ted glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Yeah...Well it was pretty fun though.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw c'mere.." Bill whispered, pulling him into a side hug, as they looked up at the constellations that marred the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was certain; they were back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least hopefully?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>